1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a multi-temperature output fluid heating system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a temperature controlled domestic and space heating hot water combination unit.
2. Background Art
Domestic water heating is typically performed separately from floor or space heating as these two types of heating must meet two diverse sets of heating requirements. The target temperature for domestic water heating must be set at a suitable level so that scalding concerns are eliminated but yet sufficiently hot for domestic water needs, e.g., for showering, washing, etc. As the fluids or fluid conductors used in space heating loops do not typically come in direct contact with space heating users and therefore do not pose scalding concerns, the target temperature for a space heating system can be increased to a level much higher than that for domestic hot water needs. The need for two separate heating systems for both domestic water and space heating causes the need for additional physical spaces to accommodate the equipment of such systems and also duplicate control systems be made available for each system and maintenance of multiple systems instead of a single system. Recent advancements in space heating technologies have caused widespread use of floor heating systems utilizing heated tubes incorporated in floors or baseboards as compared to forced air heating systems where heat is brought into a space via the supply of warm air into the space.
Thus, there arises a need for a single heating system which can meet both the needs for domestic hot water and space heating.